Henry Wilde
Henry Tingle Wilde was born at the Loxley Congregational Chapel in Bradfield, Yorkshire on 24 October 1872. He was the son of Henry Wilde, an Insurance Suveyor from Ecclesfield, South Yorkshire. His mother was Elizabeth Tingle of Loxley, Bradfield. Henry went to sea in his teens. He apprenticed with Messrs. James Chambers & Co., Liverpool. His apprenticeship began on 23 October 1889, onboard the 1835-ton Greystoke Castle, and concluded four years later on 22 October 1893. From there, he served as third mate aboard the Greystoke Castle, and then moved on to third mate of the 1374-ton Hornsby Castle. His first steamship posting was aboard the S.S. Brunswick in 1895, where he served initially as third mate, then as second mate. In 1896, he transferred to the S.S. Europa and served aboard her as second mate. In July 1897, he joined the White Star Line. Starting as a junior officer, Wilde rose steadily through the ranks while serving on several White Star ships. These included the Covic, Cufic, Tauric, and Delphic. Tragedy struck in December 1910 when Wilde's wife and twin sons Archie and Richard died. In August 1911, Wilde became Chief Officer of Titanic's sister, the RMS Olympic, where he served under Titanic's future and ill-fated captain, Edward Smith. Appearance Wilde was first seen after the collision with the iceberg, he checks the condition of the ship with Thomas Andrews, Edward Smith and John Hutchinson. He is later seen in Chart Room, He stands next to Murdoch. Wilde leads the uncovering of the boats and explains to Thomas Andrews that no one will come outside to be loaded because it's "too damn cold and noisy". He also stands next to Lightoller when Second officer ask Captain Smith if he can start fill boats with women and children. In the loading of the boats, Wilde is the officer in charge of the lowering of the boat Rose DeWitt Bukater gets into (he's the officer waving his arms in slow motion). Wilde is also the officer loading with Murdoch when the final panic begins and Murdoch shoots Thomas Ryan and another passenger — and then himself. Wilde shouts, "No, Will!" But was too late. Caledon Hockley then approaches Wilde with the child in his arms and Wilde lets him through. As the water rushes up on to the last two boats, Wilde screams for the crew to cut the falls on Collapsible Lifeboat A , then grabs a knife to help. He can be seen holding his pistol butt first. In the water, Wilde floats on a deck chair and blows his officer's whistle, calling to "Return the boats!". He dies shortly after from hypothermia, clutching his deck chair. Rose takes his whistle and uses it to bring attention to herself, as Lowe's lifeboat is nearby. Overall he was a heroic sailor who put others above himself, a polar opposite of Cal, who scrambled and lied to save his own skin. He posthumously saved Rose's life, for if he did not own a whistle there would have no way to Rose to alert others, and she would have arguably drowned or died of hypothermia as well. Behind the scenes Henry Wilde was played by Mark Lindsay Chapman. According to IMDB, Chapman was fired and rehired twice during filming. Also, he suffered an accident where he was struck by a boat and had to be pulled from the water. External links * *Henry Wilde at Find a Grave Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Crew-Class Passengers Category:Officers Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Titanic casualties